The present invention relates to rotisserie-type devices intended for the spit roasting of various types of foods such, for example, as chicken and meat. The invention relates more particularly to an improved spit roaster of the type which includes a plurality of vertically extending and individually rotatable spits.
Devices for the roasting, grilling or cooking of meat have been described in the literature and have also been marketed in the form of barbecues or rotatable spits. With a view to the cooking of large pieces of meat, even a complete animal, devices have been employed wich incorporate multiple vertical spits which are capable of individual rotation at selective distances from a central hearth. Such devices, however, have certain deficiencies, partially because of the inability of the spits to rotate as a unitary assembly, partially because of the impossibility of spit adjustment in terms of inclination and/or spacing relative to the hearth, and partially due to the poor circulation of air within the device and the lack of suitable provision for evacuation of the accumulated air fumes.
In an attempt to remedy the foregoing drawbacks, applicant designed a spit roaster for the simultaneous cooking of multiple pieces of meat on a set of vertical spits rotatable about a central hearth. Such spit roaster comprises a cage having transparent panels, a central hearth disposed above rotatable horizontal plate and a plurality of spits, each of which can be adjusted in terms of its inclination relative to the hearth, each of such spits being rotatable by means of its own motor. The improved spit roaster is described in French Pat. No. 2,231,343. Nevertheless, even this patent has certain of the drawbacks mentioned above.
According to the present invention a spit roaster is provided in which a plurality of spits are mounted relative to a central hearth, such that the spits are individually rotatable and are rotatable as an assembly together with the hearth. The spits are mounted so as to be spaced a desired distance from the hearth and at selected inclinations relative to the hearth.
The present invention further provides for efficient ventilation of the spit roaster so as to eliminate the accumulation of fumes and odors.
According to the present invention individually rotatable spits are arranged about a central hearth, the coupling between each spit and its motor being so constructed as to prevent the imposition of heavy weights upon the motor shaft so as to obviate the possibility of warping of such shaft.
A further object of the invention is the provision of a spit roaster which includes a plurality of individually rotatable spits arranged about a rotatable central hearth, the construction being such that programmed rotation of the hearth and spit assembly can easily be accommodated.
Full details of the present invention are set forth in the following description.